Weapons
Ranged Bolt Pistol - 'The standard sidearm of the Adeptus Astartes, this pistol fires the standard 0.75 calibre/19mm Bolter ammunition, often referred to as "bolts". The Bolter ammunition is powered by a rocket propellant which helps it to reach its target, and contains an explosive charge which causes the bolt to detonate inside the target. The Bolt Pistol is more effective at inflicting Persistent Damage than the Plasma Pistol. '''Bolter '- Also referred to as a Boltgun, the Bolter is the standard rifle of the Astartes. It fires standard Bolter ammunition which is more effective at inflicting Persistent Damage than Plasma-powered weapons. 'Storm Bolter - '''A double-barreled version of the standard Bolter, firing the same ammunition with twice the rate of fire. '''Heavy Bolter - '''The Bolt weapon used for anti-infantry and fire support roles. The Heavy Bolter fires a larger 0.998 calibre/24mm bolt and is capable of sustaining higher rates of fire at a longer distance compared to the Bolter or Bolt Pistol. It is very heavy and the wielder must take a moment to brace themselves before firing the weapon. '''Assault Cannon -' This is a 6-barrelled rotary Autocannon that fires 20mm solid ammunition, similar to conventional bullets. It lacks the punch and range of the Lascannon, but can shred infantry and light vehicles with its rate of fire which is measured in hundreds of rounds per second. The Assault Cannon is very heavy and unwieldy, typically only mounted on vehicles or carried by Terminator marines. It is very heavy and the wielder must take a moment to brace themselves before firing the weapon. '''Sniper Rifle - A high-powered and highly accurate projectile weapon, the Sniper Rifle is capable of engaging foes at extreme ranges with unerring accuracy. The Astartes-pattern Sniper Rifle fires a solid projectile round made from a deadly neuro-toxin. The liquid chemical is frozen into a solid slug within the gun prior to being fired. Low-power invisible laser lights guide the slug to its target where it delivers its deadly payload. Due to the long ranges usually involved, the wielder must take a moment to steady themselves before firing this weapon. Shotgun - '''The Shotgun is an ancient Imperial ballistic weapon which fires solid slugs that burst into submunitions to spread over a wider area. The Astartes Assault Shotgun is a versatile weapon commonly used by Scouts. These bulky weapons can fire in single shots or in fully automatic modes, and are capable of making use of an array of specialty ammunition. Assault Shotguns are best used in urban and close-quarters combat, as well as by ship boarding parties. '''Flamer - '''Similar to conventional flamethrowers, Flamers propel a jet of liquified burning Promethium, capable of burning even underwater, in a cone-shaped area. '''Heavy Flamer - A more powerful Flamer capable of projecting hotter flames at longer range. It is very heavy and the wielder must take a moment to brace themselves before firing the weapon. Combi-Flamer - '''A standard Bolter with a miniature Flamer attached underneath the barrel. '''Combi-Plasma - '''A standard Bolter with a miniature Plasma Gun attached underneath the barrel. '''Plasma Pistol - '''The Plasma Pistol is powered by a micro-fusion nuclear reactor which superheats hydrogen gas, forming plasma, which is then fired from the weapon using a linear magnetic accelerator. Upon reaching the target the plasma detonates, creating a huge amount of heat and light akin to a solar flare. Like all plasma weapons, the Plasma Pistol can be supercharged to fire a larger bolt of plasma, at the risk of overheating and causing a plasma detonation which damages anybody nearby. '''Plasma Gun - '''The standard rifle-sized Plasma weapon of the Imperium, the Plasma Gun has a longer range and higher rate of fire than the more compact Plasma Pistol. The Plasma Gun can be supercharged to fire a larger bolt of plasma, at the risk of overheating and causing a plasma detonation which damages anybody nearby. '''Plasma Cannon - '''Sometimes called the Heavy Plasma Gun, the Plasma Cannon fires much larger bolts of plasma than the Plasma Gun is capable of, producing a large area of detonation at a longer range. The Plasma Cannon can be supercharged to fire a larger bolt of plasma, at the risk of overheating and causing a plasma detonation which damages anybody nearby. It is very heavy and the wielder must take a moment to brace themselves before firing the weapon. '''Meltagun - '''Also referred to as a Fusion Gun, the Meltagun is a short ranged anti-armor weapon that propels a superheated beam of heat, measured in tens of thousands of degrees centigrade. A Meltagun firing is accompanied by a hissing sound that comes as a Melta beam boils away the air in its path, followed by a distinctive roaring blast as the target is reduced to molten slag. The Meltagun is one of the Imperium's deadliest weapons to those unfortunate enough to find themselves within its short range. '''Multi-Melta - '''A heavier version of the Meltagun, the Multi-Melta is composed of multiple Melta barrels form a single concentrated beam of energy. The Multi-Melta can propel its beam further than the Meltagun, and the beam produced by a Multi-Melta is even hotter than the beam produced by a Meltagun. It is very heavy and the wielder must take a moment to brace themselves before firing the weapon. '''Lascannon - '''Short for "Laser Cannon", the Lascannon is a formidable laser weapon that fires a beam of coherent light capable of penatrating most armored vehicles. Each charge pack is only good for a single shot before it must be replaced, however the Lascannon makes up for it due to its high power. Although intended for anti-vehicle use, Lascannons make extremely deadly weapons if employed against large creatures or high-value infantry targets. It is very heavy and the wielder must take a moment to brace themselves before firing the weapon. '''Missile Launcher - The Missile Launcher can fire several types of self-propelled guided missiles from a long distance. The most commonly employed types of missiles are Frag missiles, which spray a large area with shrapnel, and Krak missiles, which cover a much smaller area but have greatly improved armor penetrating capabilities. The Imperium also makes use of Blind missiles which explode with a burst of dense dark grey smoke, including IR bafflers and broadband EM spectrum chaff. It is very heavy and the wielder must take a moment to brace themselves before firing the weapon. Melee Chainsword - 'The standard close-combat melee weapon of the Imperium. The Chainsword is essentially a large sword with powered teeth running along a single-edged blade, similarly to a chainsaw, but lighter and designed to be wielded in one hand. Chainswords are not subtle weapons, they are horrific tools of war designed to bite, tear and eviscerate where more conventional blades merely slice and cut. The weapon makes an angry, throaty buzzing sound as the teeth spin around that intensifies into a high-pitched scream as it grinds into armor. '''Power Sword - '''Like all Power Weapons, the Power Sword exudes a hazy field of bluish disruptive energy that wraps around the impact portion of the weapon and is capable of disrupting the molecular bonds of matter where it strikes. These weapons give off a powerful humming sound which gives away the weapon's true power. Power Swords are usually constructed from Adamantium and are capable of carving through flesh, bone, and most forms of armour in a single stroke. Power Swords are generally single-handed weapons. '''Power Axe/Lance/Maul - '''A Power Axe, Power Lance, or Power Maul is a Power Weapon in the form of a battle axe, spear or other polearm, or maul. They vary in design and size, but are generally two-handed weapons constructed from Adamantium. The weight of these weapons allows for greater impact force compared to a Power Sword, but are consequently far less nimb'le. '''Thunder Hammer - '''A Power Weapon whose energy field emitter only activates when the hammer strikes its target, allowing the weapon to store a tremendous amount of energy and release it upon impact. This produces a concussive blast like the crack of thunder, which the weapon is named after. These one-handed weapons are faily unwieldy, and often paired with a Storm Shield to compensate for the lack of agility. '''Storm Shield - '''A Power Weapon in the shape of a Shield, a Storm Shield provides excellent protection from ranged and melee attacks. It is equipped with an internal gravitic energy field generator which renders all bu the most powerful blows completely ineffective. The shield is even able to occasionally able to withstand an assault from heavy weaponry such as the Lascannon. When struck, the shield emits cracking lightning which it is named after. These are often paired with a Thunder Hammer. '''Power Fist - '''Also known as a Power Glove, the Power Fist is essentially an oversized armoured gauntlet that generates an energy field around it similar to that of a traditional Power Weapon. Power Fists are large, bulky, and somewhat slow in combat, but the Power Fist augments its user's strength and the drawbacks are often worth the advantages. Armed with a Power Fist, a single Space Marine can tear and bash armor plates from the most well-protected vehicles, and wound or even kill large monstrous creatures in single combat. '''Lightning Claw - '''A Lightning Claw is a specialized type of Power Weapon. It consists of a powered gauntlet fitted with sharp Adamantium blades, each a miniature Power Weapon sheathed in a matter-disrupting energy field. Lightning Claws are often wielded in pairs and are lighter, quicker, and more nimble in hand-to-hand combat than a Power Fist. '''Force Stave/Sword/Axe- '''Force Weapons are advanced, psychically-attuned weapons that are only effective in the hands of a skilled Psyker. Force Weapons act as deadly psychic amplifiers for a Psyker's powers. Large alien monstrosities that are resilient to conventional weapons can be slain outright by a Force Weapon as their bodies and minds are destroyed by the unearthly powers of a Psyker. 200.jpg|Bolt Pistol latest.jpg|Bolter StormBolterSchematic.png|Storm Bolter 250.png|Heavy Bolter assaultcannon.jpg|Assault Cannon 250.jpg|Sniper Rifle shotty.png|Shotgun flamer.jpg|Flamer 200.png|Heavy Flamer combiflamer.jpg|Combi-Flamer combiplasma.jpg|Combi-Plasma plasmapistol.jpg|Plasma Pistol plasmagun.jpg|Plasma Gun plasmacannon2.jpg|Plasma Cannon meltagun.jpg|Meltagun multimelta.jpg|Multi-Melta Lascannon.jpg|Lascannon missilelauncher.jpg|Missile Launcher Astartes_Chainsword_2.jpg|Chainsword Astartes_Power_Sword2.png|Power Sword Master-Crafted_Power_Axe2.png|Power Axe UM_Power_Fist.jpg|Power Fist Lightning_Claw.jpg|Lightning Claw Force_Staff.jpg|Force Stave